Redemption
by Scottsgurl21
Summary: after dark willow,willow goes to L.A. and again they face another apocolypse...based on the fourth season of angel...it's a cross over between buffy and angel though...and for cordelia fans...if you hated the fourth season because of how they pertrayed he
1. Default Chapter

**Ep. 1 one for the team**

**it was going on evening and everything was still around the abandoned hotel that angel and his crews had taken in as there own to hold their offices...angel sat in his office going through some paper work...**

**Angel put the file he was looking at down and went downstairs needing a new case to work on even though for once not having a case was a relief so he could kick back and relax...**

**Cordelia was sitting on a chair and fred was near her and they were both looking at a magazine and gunn was over near a desk looking at something important on a computer something that would be rising in less than a month but didn't have any thing to do with what was going on right now.**


	2. one for the team

Unbreakable (A S+S Love Story)  
  
Everyone sat in the main lodge, Ezra wasn't messing around with Shelby because it was apparent that she wasn't in the best mood she could be in. She got a letter from her mother and she had been grumpy all day and she hadn't even been talking to Scott. But Scott was in a world of his own. He'd been unusually happy.  
  
Scott was sitting by docks just thinking about things before class began. This was his last year at horizon.It finally occurred to him that things were going to drastically change. He was going away to college.But he'd decided last year that he didn't want to pursue a sports career for football.football was the old Scott.he was embarking on a new life.and that had started the day he'd met Shelby.the day he'd met his true family. he was gonna pursue his music career.a while back.someone heard him play the piano and they offered him a scholarship to a pack 10 school and he hadn't expected to take it.but he was sure he wanted it. But there was two weeks until the end of the year and he didn't want to blow it with Shelby.he could tell she wasn't doing well and he wanted to help her before finals.and stuff.plus.he had to talk to peter.he had a special dinner planned for next weekend.the night he was going to purpose to Shelby. Scott looked out at the lake with it's water swaying from side to side which reminded him of all the beautiful moments they had, but as well of the peril and pain they had both been through but survived. She'd been there through all of his pain and supported him no matter what and he'd done the same for her and his love for her was unconditional.Like they got from no one else but Peter and Sophie.  
  
Shelby walked up behind him not meaning to startle him. You're thinking about it, aren't you? Shelby asked'. What? Scott asked". What's gonna happen after we're out of here.My mom called me this morning.talking about all of these plans she has for me.mother and and daughter picnics, shopping trips.and other stuff and it scares me, Scott.everything scares me.Shelby explained". Scott hugged Shelby glad someone understood, but always knew that Shelby was the one who would understood everything. I know how you feel, shel.Its scary.Scott said as he hugged her even tighter glad that he could help her".  
  
Thanks, Scott.Would you do me a favor? Shelby asked". Anything.Scott replied". When me and my mom go shopping, I want you to come with.Shelby begged". Sounds great.Scott replied". What's the smirk for , shel.Scott asked curiously". Well.I want you to come along because "I love you". Shelby replied". They kissed for the longest time and then rushed to dinner knowing that it was still horizon, so they had to follow the rules. I love you,too shel.Scott replied softly".  
  
After dinner Scott found peter in his office. Can I talk to you for a minute? Scott asked". Sure Scott.Excited about graduation? Peter asked". Nervous.Scott replied". That's normal.you'll be going out into the same world that go you here.but remember everything you've learned here at horizon and you'll be fine.Peter replied".  
  
Peter, tomorrow can Shelby and I stay out after curfew..I'm going to set up the shed and fix it up nice.it's our 3 year anniversary.Scott explained".  
  
You bet.What do you got planned? Peter asked curiously". Lit candles.caffeine.Scott said as he took a small white box out of his pocket with an engagement ring inside. Once peter saw the beautiful ring which must have cost a lot, a bright smile came over his face. Don't ask.my mom gave it to me.It's for the special friend I'm to spend the rest of my life with.Scott replied softly so only peter heard him".  
  
Take as much time as you want.Peter replied as he gave him a hug".  
  
That night they both met by the docks. Why have you been acting so strange? Shelby asked". I've got a surprise for you tomorrow.scott replied with a smirk". And you're just having the hardest time, right? Shelby teased". Yeah.I hate waiting.Scott agreed". Well.Since tomorrow is our 3rd year anniversary.you know I'll have something special for you.Shelby teased". They took a long and romantic kiss and peter just stood behind observing them. He felt so happy for them both.they'd both came a long way.  
  
Scott was up bright and early and doing his chores and right by the wood was a blue wrapped box, it had a white boa on it and on the front it had a card. Scott smiled and opened the card. Scott, I made this card myself, not just because I'm broke, but because no card could tell you how much I love you and need you in my life.So happy Anniversary.I can't wait to see you're face when you get the big present! See you tonight. Then he opened it up and inside was a picture of them when they were at the morp last year.He'd given up so much to be with her that night and every night after.and it was all worth it.  
  
Happy anniversary, Scott.Peter called as he walked over". Did Shelby give that to you? Peter asked". Yes.I lover so much.This means a lot to me.Scott replied". I'm glad you like it.But you're gonna love you're other present.Shelby said loving making him wait". I love you, shel.Scott whispered". I love you too, Scott.Shelby whispered as they hugged and then began to kiss".  
  
Around 2, Sophie pulled Scott into Peter's office. What did I do? Scott asked". Nothing.How much money do you have, Scott? Peter asked". 75 dollars.Scott replied". Sophie is going to take you into agnes to get Shelby something to wear tonight. Really? Thanks.Scott replied".  
  
Where's Scott? Shelby asked peter".  
  
Scott went with sophie to pick out a last minute present for you.Peter said".  
  
Shelby smiled, a smile she only smiled when thinking of Scott. Happy Anniversary, Shelby.Peter replied". Thanks.Shelby replied with a smile".  
  
How about, I'll pick out the dress and you can go over into the grocery erea and pick some food for tonight.we'll have it prepared by 7:45 so you're night can start out alittle earlier, the food is on me.Sophie replied".  
  
Scott hugged Sophie. Thanks for everything.Scott replied". You're welcome.you two deserve it.Sophie replied". Scott walked into the grocery erea, now nothing could go wrong. He remembered Shelby telling him that steak, so he grabbed one package of some kind of steak potatoes and a box of gravy to be made. Then he grabbed a 6 pack of Coke and a already made chocolate pie and put it in a cart and Sophie walked over with a blue dress that from a distance sparkled and had a blue furry shall. It's beautiful.she'll love it.it'll look great on her.Scott replied". Scott, IF it's alright with you.I'll do her hair.and Peter has already offered to help you out. Well.Lets go pay for this stuff.Sophie said with a smile as she took the 75 dollars from him".  
  
It was around 5:30 when Shelby walked into her dorm. They're was a beautiful blue dress with a furry blue shall on her bed in a pink box and there was a card on top of it.  
  
You, are so lucky.Cordelia blurted".  
  
Shelby was bursting with excitement. She couldn't believe how great the day was. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
It was a made card,too. I love you, Shelby.Happy anniversary. I want you to wear this dress when you meet me at the shed tonight.I'll pick you up at 7:30.Oh.and Sophie is going to do you're hair.be ready for her around 6.I love you, shel.Bye.  
  
Sophie walked in behind her. Well, go and try it on.Sophie said excitedly". I can't believe he went to all this trouble.My very own dress.and this is beautiful.Shelby said excitedly". Well, lets see you put it on, so I can help you get ready.you're big night Starts in an hour.  
  
Shelby went into the bathroom and put on the beautiful dress and put the shall over it and then walked back out. Sophie curled Shelby's hair and put some makeup on her. She began taking pictures of Shelby. You're beautiful.sophie replied". Sophie and Shelby walked outside and Scott walked over not amazed, he knew she was beautiful. You look beautiful, shel.Scott replied as they leaned in for a kiss. Peter came over with the camera. Lets get a couple pictures.Peter called". Peter took a couple pictures and they went towards the shed.  
  
Ch. 2 Their Special night  
  
Thanks for everything, Scott.Shelby said as they walked to the shed". Your welcome.Thanks for saving my life, shel.Scott replied as he leaned in for another kiss".  
  
Scott opened the door for Shelby and Shelby didn't even notice the shed as she walked in. It didn't look like the shed anymore. The wood floor had been scrub and was so shiny and the table had a silky white table cloth and two plate with two glasses with ice in them and napkins holding there silverware. There was even a little stage and Shelby was sort of confused. Did Scott hire a band or something.Scott hadn't had that much money.that's impossible.All he had was 75 dollars and he had to of spent that much on her dress. Scott pulled out a chair so Shelby could sit down. Then Scott sat down across from her. It's beautiful, Scott.this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me.and I love you.Shelby replied still in awe because of how different the shed looked". All of a sudden the t.v. that peter had installed for this one time turned on by an unseen person. It was clips movie of Scott and Shelby's best moments and tears slid down shelby's cheak as she watched.Scott meant so much to her and him doing this for her.Made her feel special.something no one ever made her feel like.only scott did that. How did you do that? I didn't know you had a tape like this.Shelby asked shocked". Remember when Daisy and Ezra did their movie for the school.They'd taken clips of us in that time and before it and I put it all together.Scott explained". Shelby smiled happily. I really lucky to have you in my life.Shelby replied as she squeezed his hand and light classical music began to play. This is so romantic.you make the preppy guys in the movies look lame, Scott Barringer.Shelby said with a bright smile". Shelby looked in front of her at a champaign styled glass that had ice in it. Peter came in.he was wearing the same tux he'd worn the night of the morp and he came in with two pitchers of coke and he carefully poured some coke in each champaign glass and took the pitchers back into another erea that Shelby couldn't see.  
  
Shelby took a small sip. Coke.How did you get Peter to allow us to have caffeine? Shelby asked excitedly". I told him it was a special occasion.he didn't seem to have a problem with it.I picked out our dinner.I hope you like it, shel.Scott replied with a shy smile".  
  
Sophie came in , in the same dress she'd worn at the morp except her hair was curled sort of like shelby's. She sat a silver platter with the lid on it down and smiled. Sophie could see how surprised Shelby was, she hadn't a clue what Scott had been planning for 2 days. A second later Peter came out with a second platter and he had a tray and he put the lids on the tray and went back into the other erea. Sophie took A fork and put a piece of meat on each plate and then put 2 scoops of potatoes on each plate. Then sophie poured some gravy over Shelby and Scott's potatoes.  
  
Other erea:  
  
This is so romantic, Peter.Shelby's lucky to have Scott.A lot of guys aren't this romantic.Sophie replied".  
  
Girls Dorm:  
  
35 more minutes.Calm down.It's just a party.I wander what it's for.Juliette remarked".  
  
I guess you'll find out when we get there.I , as a matter of fact have to be in the shed in fifteen minutes.So, I'm going to finish getting dressed.  
  
Daisy couldn't believe this.Scott had bought her a sparkly black dress with the 35 dollars he'd had left over after shelby's dress.and it was so cool because she had matching shoes that went with it. Daisy went into the bathroom and brushed her hair and then pulled the shawl over her and then she turned around to the rest of the girls with a smile. Well, later guys.Daisy said as she walked over to the shed where Sophie was waiting at the door. Just in time.you look lovely, Daisy.Sophie replied". Thanks.Daisy said as she handed Sophie her shawl and walked to the erea where Scott and Shelby were seated and walked onto the stage. Shelby couldn't believe it.It was like a party and She was the guest.  
  
Scott saw Jess at the piano.Something he didn't plan.But Daisy knew what was going on. this was so perfect. Jess walked over and faced the crowd. Scott, This surprise is from Shelby.Jess said as she walked back to the piano".  
  
Jess began playing the simple melody Scott had been playing the night Shelby came back to horizon except there was words in this version.  
  
Then a total new melody took over and jess sang a pretty song Shelby had written for Scott. No guy ever looked at me the way you did, No person ever made me feel loved.but you showed me the light and the love I needed so much.you showed me to a whole new me.and I'll be forever greatful.forever greatful, my love.You were there when light was hard to see, you were there when I couldn't stand, you shined me through, and made me whole.my one true love.I need you.I want you.and I'll have you forever..until the end of time. Jess sang".  
  
Scott looked at Shelby, it looked as if he was about to burst out in tears, but he didn't. That is the most thoughtful and great gift you could ever give me.and I feel the same way about you.Scott replied as they kissed once more".  
  
Scott took shelby's hand and they started to dance as Jess played another tune on the piano, But now this one was from Scott to Shelby and Daisy was singing it. Touch my hand Touch my heart Help me dore You were always there By my side Night and Day Through it all Baby, come my way On a way, swept away by emotions Now I'm caught in the eye of the storm And whenever I reach for you I can hardly believe that your mine Our love is unbreakable It's unforsakable Each time I look in your eyes I know why Our love is unbreakable through fire and flames When all this is over our love still remains This love is unbreakable It's unmistakeable Each time I look in your eyes I know why Each time I look in your eyes I know why. This love is unbreakable  
  
Shelby looked at Scott and with one look he could tell that, that song meant the world to her.  
  
Daisy took jess' hand and they both took a bow and exited the stage.  
  
They qietly sat down at the table once more as Peter brought out the apple pie and served it.  
  
Scott, I love you so much.What you just did for me.no one has ever done anything that special.everything you've done for me.I've never had a party this great and all the other things would mean nothing if you wouldn't have given me that gift.It was beautiful.Shelby replied as she squeezed his hand showing her affection".  
  
Your gift means the world to me shel.It tells me that I must be a special guy to get your love and like you.no one has ever done anything like you did for me and it means so much.Scott replied and Shelby for the first time since that night in the shed..She felt the love she'd been denied and it felt great and Scott felt the same, this was a wonderful night for both of them.  
  
Soon, peter came to collect the dishes. Scott walked over to where Shelby was sitting and knealed down in front of her. Shelby, I love you so much.without your love I've got nothing.No one has ever treated me the way you do all the time, and most people they wait all of their lives to get what we have.and it's like what my son says shel and I mean every word of it.we've been through good times, survived bad times and we'll always be there for eachother no matter what.Scott explained as he pulled a small white box out of his pocket.  
  
Shelby, Will you marry me? Scott asked as he opened the box that showed a beautiful ring that looked quite expensive".  
  
Yes.I love you, Scott.Shelby replied with a bright smile on her face". Scott slid the beautiful engagement ring on her finger and they kissed as the room crowded with counselors, students, and curtis, hank, Kat, Annie, and Gracie.  
  
Scott swung Shelby around just as he had done that night at the morp. This was so romantic and Shelby wanted to savor it all.she didn't want it to ever end.  
  
Shel.Welcome to you're engagement party.Scott announced".  
  
Juliette squeeled totally happy for Shelby as she walked over. Congratulations.Juliette said as she hugged Scott and Shelby".  
  
Daisy walked over to them. Can I borrow you're fiancé a minute.Daisy called".  
  
Sure.I think I'm going to go and thank Peter and Sophie.Shelby said happily".  
  
After Shelby had went Daisy smiled at Scott. I want to thank you again for the dress.and I want you to know that what you did for Shelby, not just the proposal.But that song you wrote.That was the best gift you could've gotten her.Daisy replied".  
  
Her gift meant the world to me, too.This makes leaving horizon alittle bit more exciting though.Scott added".  
  
Peter walked over to Scott. Congratulations, Scott.It's 8:30 now.I called you're parents along with shelby's.They don't know.But I'm sure they'll be happy for you.they should be here by 9.Peter said as he hugged Scott".  
  
Thanks peter.I have you to thank for everything.If it wasn't for you.I wouldn't be as strong as I am now.and all you're lessons.They've paid off.Scott replied truthfully".  
  
Shelby walked back over to him knowing their parents were coming. Now I can tell everyone tonight.Shelby said glad to be marrying Scott".  
  
They all turned some dance music on and everyone began to dance.  
  
Ch. 3 Meet the parents  
  
They were all just sitting around, tired because of the days work when Scott Saw his dad and mom come in.  
  
Susan and Martin walked over to Scott. Hi Scott.It looks like you guys are having a party.What's the occasion? Susan asked".  
  
Mom.you remember last year when you came to visit me.you were talking about me finding a special friend to spend my life with. Scott asked".  
  
Yes.Can I meet her? Susan asked".  
  
Mom.Dad.This is Shelby.I asked her to marry me and she said "yes". Scott explained holding shelby's hand".  
  
Hi Shelby.You can call me Susan.Welcome to the family.Susan said as she hugged Shelby".  
  
Hi.It's nice to meet you.You've got one special son there.Shelby remarked".  
  
HI Shelby.I'm Martin.It's nice to meet you.Scott's talked so much about you whenever he's home.Martin remarked as he hugged her as well".  
  
Now.come with me and we'll have some "girl talk".Susan called".  
  
Scott, come here.I want to hear everything.Martin said taking his hand".  
  
Like about today.Scott asked".  
  
Yes.ofcourse.Martin said excited for his son".  
  
You might not want to hear it from a guys prospective.I'll tell you.Daisy offered as she walked over".  
  
Sure.Are you a friend of Scott's.Martin asked".  
  
A friend of Scott and Shelby..Daisy replied".  
  
Okay.Lets hear it. Well.for starters he set up this shed all by himself.He bought Shelby the dress she's wearing tonight and put it in her room with a card from him.It was a made card.It was so sweet.But he also bought me a dress because I performed the song he wrote for Shelby.It's called unbreakable and she wrote a song for him. He had peter and Sophie serve Apple pie, mashed potatoes, and steak, with coke for a drink.and he proposed to her and she said yes.  
  
Oh.Mr. romance.Martin remarked".  
  
I want to hear you perform Scott's song.I've never heard it.I didn't know you could write music, Scott.Martin said excitedly".  
  
Yeah.I can.Scott replied".  
  
Peter overheard the conversation and clapped his hands. Everyone, quiet please.I'd like you all to take a seat.Daisy and Jess are going to sing the songs again.Jess, can be first again and then daisy.Peter called giving them the stage".  
  
Jess sat at the piano playing the beginning part and began to sing.  
  
No guy ever looked at me the way you did No person ever made me feel loved But you showed me the light and love I needed so much You showed me to a "whole new me" And I'm forever greatful My love, you were there when light was hard to see You were there when I couldn't stand You shined me through And made me whole My one true love, I want you I need you forever Until the end of time Jess sang".  
  
Then jess started the song to the one Scott wrote for Shelby.  
  
Touch my hand Touch my heart And rejoice You were always there By my side Night and Day Through it all Baby come my way Swept away On a wave of emotions Now we're caught in the eye of the storm Whenever you smile I can hardly believe that your mine Believe that your mine This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable A feeling my heart can't just deny Each time I look in your eyes Oh baby I know why This love is unbreakable Share the laughter Share the tears We both know We'll go on from here Cause together We are strong In my arms That's where you belong I've been touched by the hands of an angel I've been blessed by the power of love And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that your mine This love is unbreakable It's unmistakable Each time I look in your eyes I know why This love is untouchable A feeling my heart just can't deny Each time you whisper my name Oh baby I know why This love is unbreakable Through fire and flames When all this is over Our love still remains  
  
Daisy sang".  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Good work.Martin said as he looked at his son".  
  
Daisy walked over to them. You're a good singer.that was beautiful.Martin complimented".  
  
Shelby walked over to Scott and hugged him. I love you, shel.Scott whispered". I love you more than you'll ever know.Shelby whispered". They began to kiss passionately as everyone began to clear out.  
  
Ch. 4 Preparing for the wedding 


End file.
